


[Podfic] These Delightful Burdens

by RsCreighton



Series: Evergreen [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always-a-girl!Stiles, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Genderswap, Marriage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pregnant Sex, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek's life after The Strong Scent of Evergreen ended. All but one of these are from Derek's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] These Delightful Burdens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).



> Dancinbutterfly got permission from the fabulous rubykatewriting to have this podfic made, so here it is. ^_^ Sooo this is the sequel to The Strong Scent of Evergreen. It is also super crazy awesome.
> 
> Seriously the story is great you need to like go and give rubykatewriting all the kudos's and comments... go! GOOOOO!! ^_^

 

These Delightful Burdens

By: rubykatewriting

36:04

  
[Download MP3 @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1pvzb2e5s5l2223/These%20Delightful%20Burdens.zip) (32.73 MB)

  
[Download M4B @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/af2qrmkabkqdlvl/These%20Delightful%20Burdens.m4b) (67.27 MB)

[Listen to Chapter One](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jg4ievisdsmjs2b/Chapter%20One.mp3)

[Listen to Chapter Two](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/og7ts36571gtahv/Chapter%20Two.mp3)


End file.
